Rosary Switcharoo
by Luna Of The Rainbow1
Summary: What will happen if Inuyasha finds a way to take off his Rosary, and slip on on Kagome? Remember Inuyasha is a Demon, so he could take pain much better than Kagome. And Kagome is human. What will happen? PLZ REVIEW!
1. What the Rosary does

**Hey Guys its me! And this story is only gonna have around 5 chapters or something. Anyway, i hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Also, i dont really like having Kagome abuse the Rosary's power(but maybe i will have her do it). Remember Kagome is a nice girl. So the only times she says 'sit' would be when Inuyasha is bullying someone, she needs to go home, he went to see Kikyo (BTW, i hate her.), or on accedient.**_

Right now it was late afternoon, and the Full Moon night was tonight. The gang happened to be walking through an area, that was very swampy. Or in other words it was called a Marsh.

There were many rocks that 1 can slip and fall on, the mud was slimy, and the place smelt of Dead animals, and Dirt. The path was complicated and there were many ditches that you could break your ankle on.

The whole group was tired and wanted a rest, but Inuyasha kept them going until it they reach the next village.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

"Inuyasha! I'm hungry! Can we stop!" I heard Shippo whine. "No. We will when we get the the next village, but ask Kagome if she has any food in that Yellow Bag of hers."

I heard Shippo ask Kagome but she said "Sorry Shippo, Inuyasha here ate out everything." And then she gave me a hard glare, that made me cringe back.

"Inuyasha, my feet are on fire, can we pleeease stop!" "Heh, when we get there!" Too bad Kagome didnt bring her 'Iron Cart' thingy on wheels, she could've ridden on that.

But i doubt that she will get it to move straight on this ground. "You leacherous Monk!" Echoed through the forest followed by a slap.

Kagome was right behind me with Shippo on her shoulder, and then followed a Miroku with a red hand print, after the Monk was Sango, with a Kirara trailing right behind her.

:Sniff Sniff: I smell roasting Pig! Then i unknowingly stopped, and then i felt a crash into my back. Then the sound of splashing mud, and water.

"Inuyasha!" I heard an angry Kagome shout. When i looked down i saw her butt 1st, in the puddel of water, and mud all over her school unifrom.

Then i could see the tiniest bit of pink, sticking out from under her skirt. Hehe, i can see her underware! _i wonder what would happen if i re-_ Ah! No Inuyasha, you are not Miroku!

i couldnt help but chuckle at her appearence. "So, you think, this is funny do you?!" Uh-oh... "Sit!" And then once again i kissed dirt.

But i wonder how it would feel to kiss Kagome. Her soft, smooth, full lips, pressed against mine, our body's crushed together, her fragile, form against my larger one...

"Sit!" And another moth full of dirt, interupted my thoughts. Kagome then stood up and angerly stomped off in the direction we were heading.

"If u keep making her angry, you're gonna end up with a broken back Inuyasha." Miroku informed me. "And if you dont give up your leacherous ways, you're gonna have 2 disformed cheekbones, and brain damage.

Like if it isn't already corrupted enough. After the spell wore off, i followed Kagome's scent... Oh god, i love her scent. Vanilla, and fresh winter snow... That is the only thing that can keep my mind off the horrible stench of dead.

When we found her she was in a clearing with the village under the cliff we are on. Alright lets go." I ordered. "Kirara." Sango called and her Twin Tailed cat turned transformed into the Giant Sabortooth Fire Neko Demon.

Miroku, Sango, and Skippo, all hitched a ride on Kirara, while i put Kagome on my back and heild on to her lower thighs. And i dont even dare go any further.

Though i wish i could. To caress that smooth silky skin with my hands to- "Sit!" I crashed into the ground, and then felt a Kagome climb off of me.

Then i got angry. "Hey! What did ya' do that for!?" "You almost ran into a little boy! You gotta pay attention, and get out of your daydreams!"

 _Oh... Kagome. You have no idea..._


	2. Full Moon Night

**Hey! plz Remember to REVIEW!**

The group was sitting under a tree, when Miroku came to them. "Hey guys, looks like i got us a place to stay for the night.  
Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. "let me guess, there was an Evil black cloud above the richest house in the village, and you 'exercized' it." Inuyasha guessed.

"Exactly my friend, now lets get going." Miroku chimed. The whole group soon ate dinner, and by the time they finished, the sun had just set and you could see Inuyasha changing.

But before they could see he walked to the dark corner, and sat there. When Kagome saw that she ran to where he was, and sat down in front of him.

"Inuyasha, whay dont u like us to see you change into your human form?" Kagome asked. "hmph." Was the answer she got.

Kagome got a flash light and then flashed it on Inuyasha to watch hi change. _Why does Kagome wanna see me change so bad anyway?- Inuyasha._

 _Why is he ashamed of showing me his transformation?- Kagome._ Right when Inuyasha finished changing he grabbed the Flash light out of her hand and smashed it on the ground. _  
_

"Eeek Inu-yaahsaaa!" That was my last good Flash light left, with batteries!" Kagome shouted through gritted teeth. "Keh, so what?"

"SIT!" And a human Inuyasha smashed into the ground. "ow." Right when Kagome said that she was wide eyed. "Inuyasha, no, sorry, i forgot that you were human and it'll hurt more, SORRY!"

 _Actually i didnt really hurt so much, suprisingly.- Inuyasha. That fool will never learn.- Shippo._ "yeah, like that makes me feel better." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome cleaned up the mess while Inuyasha got a full on view of her backside. When they were down to the last fish, Inuyasha hit Shippo's head, and stole the Fish and ate it in 1 bite.

"Hey! Kagome, Inuyasha, hit me, and stole my fish!" Shippo wined. All of a sudden Inuyasha was looking very pale.

But instead what Kagome did suprised him. She went to her yellow bag, pulled out a large blanket, and folded it into 4, and out it in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" And he smashed into the blanket. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit boy! 8 slams could be heard through out the hut.

"Kagome! Would you stop that!" Inuyasha shouted. "1st you have to apolagize to Shippo." Inuyasha glared daggers at Shippo. "I aint doin' nothin' you say." Inuyasha spat.

Kagome smirked. "Ok, Inuyasha, Sit!" Another crash could be heard. "FINE WOMAN! Shippo! I'm happy you got what your fat ass deserved!, and i aploigize." Inuyasha then left the hut.

Kagome sighed. "Well, good enough. Goodnight everyone." "Mrow, and Night's rang in the hut, until veryone was fast asleep.

Inuyasha was sitting on the porch outside, and then he fingered the Rosary. _Kagome... i know that this thing is what connects us together, but... ugh!_

he uncontiously tried to pull it off, and to his Complete Suprise, it came off like a feather. _WHAT! How come i can take it off!?_

Then he remembered that it was placed on his, while he was a half-demon. Then an evil smirk grew on his face. He tip-toed into the hut, and looked at Kagome's sleeping form.

 _She is like an angel... so beautiful and pure... i have no idea why i said Kikyo was cuter. Kagome is, and she is so much softer, while i hurt her so many times._

 _Especially when Kikyo kissed me against my own will. YUCK! it took forever to get that smell off. Graveyard soil, rotten corpses, cold face, cold feeling, and clay._

 _But the bad part about Kagome is this Rosary. Time to get a taste of your own medi- whatever it called from the future thing._

And then he slipped it over her head, and went back outiside to sleep.


	3. Sit Girl!

**Well, i finally got to the middle of the story!**

The next morning Inuyasha woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He then remembered the what he did last night, and smirked. _I just can't wait to sit you Kagome...- inuyasha  
_

Inuyasha then went in the hut to see Kagome making everyone breakfast. "Good morning, Inuyasha. Did you sleep well? She asked.

"Feh, why should you care." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome scratched the back of her head. " 'cause Inuyasha, i care about your health." Kagome kindly smiled.

Inuyasha then started feeling kinda guitly. _Uh... Nope. Leave the rosary on her let her experience then pain of 'Sit'._ "Here Inuyasha, i made a big cup of Ramen." And she handed it to him with a soft smile.

 _Uh... Should i really 'sit' her. I mean, well, she's so fragile. and so..._ A couple minutes later the others woke up to see Inuyasha, and Kagome eating.

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went out to gather some berries, which left Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Kagome made another cup and handed it to Miroku.

"Here Miroku, its hot." Mirkou nodded. "Thank you Lady Kagome..." And then Kagome felt someone squeeze her bottom. "KYAAA!" And then Miroku got a red cheek, and a bump on the head.

"Hey, Kagome, i was just showing my gratitude!" Miroku protested. "Well we both prefer words, and not physical touches." Inuyasha stated.

"But my i add; Kagome, you have a fine round bot-" He got hit with Hirokotsu from Sango. Kagome smiled at Sango. "Thankyou very much Sango." "No problem Kagome." Sango smiled back. **(LOL i think im putting to many 'smiles' in this.)**

Kagome stared eye wide at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Whaf?" He asked through a mothfull of Ramen. "Inuyasha, where did u learn about Physical stuff?"

Inuyasha got a bored expression on. "While you were at school your grandfather was telling me about Physical Se*ua-" Kagome quickly cut Inuyasha off.

"OK! Inuyasha, we do not need to know that." **(Hey srry, i just cant bring myself to say Se*ually, srry!).** Inuyasha then gulped when he realized what he was about to say.

"But now i gotta have a Loong talk with Gramps when i get back." Kagome commented.

 **A couple hours later**

The group finally made it back to Kaeda's hut, and Kagome needed to restock on items. Kagome then walked up to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha can i go back home? PLEEEAAASSEEEEE!"

Inuyasha looked down at her and walked out of the hut. Kagome followed. "C'mon, please! Just for 2 days!" Inuyasha grunted. "Hmpf, i said No!"

Kagome sighed. "Please! And then she jumped on his back and started pulling his ears. "Ow... ow ow ow... Stop It Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

 _Although despise the feeling of her pulling my ear, it feels nice, having her wrap her legs around me, and not so i can move her._

Inuyasha then did a very evil smirk which Kagome didnt like 1 bit. "Kagome... Sit girl." Kagome looked confused. "Wha-" A crash against the ground interupted her.

But in Kagome's veiw, it was a VERY Painful fall. Inuyasha smirked even bigger **(if it can get any bigger that is)** at seeing Kagome in his positon.

When the spell wore off she kneeled down and then felt the Rosary around her neck. "Inu-" He cut her off. "Sit Kagome!" Kagome screamed because of the undeniable pain. "AHHH!"

When it wore off, she sat on her knees, and had silent tears trickling down her face. Inuyasha didnt seem so notice and was standing with his back towards her.

 _Huh... how come i smell the Salt of tears?_ When he turned around he saw a crying red faced Kagome. And the redness is from the pain.

 _Kagome? NOO, if there's 1 thing i hate to see, its girls crying!_ Inuyasha didnt know what to do so he stood there scratching the back of his neck.

 **Hi! I'm making the next chapter right after i post this! ;-) And PLZ Review  
**


	4. Why Inuyasha?

When Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku heard the commotion coming from outside, they quickly ran out to see a guilty look Inuyasha, and a crying Kagome.

Sango quickly ran to Kagome to see her eyes tightly shut, and tears flowing. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, my man... Look at what you've done."

Despise Inuyasha's Human concious he said "Whatever, Wench deserved it." That caused Shippo to bite Inuyasha with his small Fangs.

Inuyasha pried Shippo off and set him on the ground. Kagome looked at Inuyasha through tears of heartbreak, but mostly pain. "Why, Inuyasha? Why?" he barely heard Kagome's soft glassy voice.

But when he did he felt so guilty, he would've let Kagome 'sit' him until he was 6ft. under. **(literally XD)**

Miroku looked between everyone and decided to speak up. "Inuyasha, lets leave you alone, so that u can clear up this mess by yourself."

Sango agreed, and they all left Inuyasha, and Kagome alone. "Kagome..." Inuyasha tried, but he couldnt form any words. Instead he just walked back into the hut, and took a nap.

When he woke up, it was around 1:00 in the morning, and got up too look at Kagome's slightly red face. _Ha, whatever. Tomorrow she would've forgotten all of this._

 **Morning**

Kagome was suprisingly the last 1 to wake up, that morning. She quickly grabbed a bag of Potato Chips, and went outside.

When she looked around she saw Miroku Flirting aorund with some woman, Sango watching him, Shippo playing with the children of the village, Kiara was fishing, and Inuyasha was sharpening the Tetseiga/Tesseiga.

She decided to greet Shippo, and when he saw her he grinned. "Kagome, look! I found a new techniche! It's called the Heart Scar!"

Kagome was really happy for Shippo. "Really!? Now you can help out in battles a lot easier!" Kagome's cheered. Soon the whole group was walking through the forest again, but this time Kagome was riding on Kirara with Sango.

Inuyasha shrugged it off, and soon they came to a clearing to make camp. Shippo decided that he should start up a conversation, but boy did he mess up.

"Inuyasha, lets sit down and make camp." The group walked into it, and then Inuyasha smirked again.

"Sure Shippo, Lets all 'sit' down, lets have some food while 'sit'ting down, Miroku can 'sit' over there, Sango can 'sit' over here, Shippo can 'sit' with Kirara, and Kagome, i dont know where u wanna 'sit'.

Can u tell me where u wanna 'sit', wanna 'sit' here? You should 'sit' by the fire. Cause 'sit'ting by the fire i warm." Inuyasha then finished and after the 10 sits.

Everyone was death glaring at Inuyasha. And there was Kagome, when the spell just wore off, and she didnt move. She just curled into a ball and sobbed, until she felt a deadly pain in by her ribs.

She quickly uncurled buy when she did, she let out an ear-wrenching scream. Inuyasha was mad at her for that. "Kagome Si-" Inuyasha got cut off by Kagome.

She took a hasty breath and quickly screamed "NO, Inuyasha NO PLEASE!" Inuyasha took a step foward. "Why should i Kagome , whenever i say 'No, u say 'sit' anyway, and then i have to 'sit.'

There were 2 more thuds made by Kagome and a few soft whimpers that even Inuyasha couldnt hear. Her ribs were on fire, and Sango then walked by Inuyasha and pushed his arm in the prosess, and sent him a glare that could kill.

When Sango touched Kagome's back she let loose a whimper that Inuyasha could now hear. _Oh no! Kagome!? What did i do!?... :-C_

When Kagome moved her rib would curse her with every amount of pain, she could ever imagine. Then she felt something in her throat and unsteadly crawled her way to the bushes and coughed up Blood.

:sniff: :sniff: _Why do i smell Blood?... :sniff: I-its Kagome's Blood! NOOOOO... Why did i have to be so Stupid!_

 **Well i'm finished. And dont worry, u will probably get the next update tomorrow! REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. The Otherside

**Hey srry im like 2 days late! My computer crashed, and with it this chapter. So I am rewriting. I Hope u enjoy!**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

It seemed that Shippo could smell the blood too, and he jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder and started pulling his ears so hard, they felt like they were gonna be ripped off.

Soon Inuyasha's well known temper kicked in. "SHIPPO! GET OFF OF ME! SIT DOWN!" Inuyasha didn't realize what he said until after he said it.

 _Uh..Oh…_ They all thought. And Kagome got slammed 1 last time. After that she went completely Unconscious.

The group just saw her laying there, in the 'Sit' position not moving. Sango poked Kagome's head, and she didn't stir.

Inuyasha then got worried and ran over to where the 2 woman were, and picked up Kagome. When he looked at her face, it was all slightly red, she had dirt all over her, and she was flat out unconscious.

 _No.. no.. no…! What did u do! KAGOME!_ He held her bridal style, then went back the way they came with rest of the group following shortly.

 _Kagome... what did u ever do to deserve this?_ When Inuyasha laid his hand by her ribs, he felt then move. _What the hell…?_

When he had to duck, he picked the sound of a slight crack. _Ok…. That came from Kagome, and I am Really too scared to know what!_

This was the fastest he has ever ran before, and even Koga would be ashamed. Kirara had a hard time keeping up, but Inuyasha paid no attention.

By the time he got Kaeda's Kagome was still passed out. He stormed into the hut, grabbed Kagome's extra supplies, and then without saying a word to anyone, went through the Boneaters well with Kagome.

When the blue light faded, he went into the kitchen to see, Kagome's mother making an Omlet. When Mama Higurashi turned around she dropped the spatula.

"Oh my gosh! Come, in the car, here is a cap, we have to take Kagome to the hospital for an X-Ray. Grandpa! Sota! Come in the car NOW!" She called.

When everyone was situated in the 'Iron Thing On wheels' , they took off with Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's lap, and her head resting on his shoulder. **(She's still out cold!)**

When they got there the Doctor took them in right away. Then he spoke, "Im sorry but only Kagome can go further. You may place her in this wheel chair."

Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on her. The doctor look scared of the buff young man in front of him. "Actually, you may come in with her."

Inuyasha silently followed, and the doctor told him to place Kagome on this 'bed thingy on wheels.' "No, I wanna hold her." Inuyasha growled out.

The doctor looked taken back. "I'm sorry sir, but this is for her own good." Inuyasha held onto her for a minute more, then placed her on the 'bed on wheels.'

There was this big machine that she went into. Inuyasha impatiently waited for 10 mins. Until she came back out.

Then Inuyasha let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He quickly grabbed Kagome, and followed the Doctor along with her family to the Report room.

"Ma'am, it looks like your daughter has somehow Fractured the 1st two ribs on her right side, and her digestive system will not let her digest anything for the next 2 weeks." The doctor sadly said.

Mrs. Higurashi stood there speechless. "But she'll starve at that rate!" The doctor sighed. I'm sorry, there is absolutely nothing we can do about that."

Inuyasha was in rage. _We are in the future for Godsake! There HAS 2 be at least 1 thing we can do!_ Inuyasha then decided to speak up.

"Damn it! There has to be something you can do! And I swear I will make your life a living hell!" Inuyasha threatened.

The doctor gulped and nodded. "The only way to do that, is to give her food through needles." And then the doctor held 1 up.

 _There's no way I'm letting them stick 1 of those things in Kagome's arm!_ Then Inuyasha felt a tug at his free on hand.

When he looked down he saw Sota looking at him with desperate eyes. What is it kid?" Inuyasha asked. "You have to let the doctor do that to Kagome! It's the only way she can get healthy again!" Sota pleaded.

 _Oh geez. Why am I so Stupid! I cant believe I did that to my little, sweet, fragile, adorable Kagome.. WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

 **Well there you go. I realize this chapter is kinda crappy , but I forced myself to do this lol. Now I am on a serious writers block, and if you want more, you gotta give me some ideas. THX so much, and I'll give you credit!**


	6. Blood

**OMG IK 4 sure that u guys must hate me, but in the 2nd to last chapter of this story I'm gonna make a Lemon btw cuz some readers RLLY want 1.**

Inuyasha grunted. "There ain't no way I'm letting you do that!" Then before anyone could comment he stomped his way out.

 _That old hag better know the best way to handle this!_ He ran over to the well and soon landed on the other side.

Inuyasha started to feel wet drops fall on his face and _when_ he looked up the sky was a dark grey color and it was pouring.

"Great! Just what I needed!" He held Kagome bridle style and ran over to Kaeda's hut. When he entered the only person he saw was Shippo.

"Inuyasha! Why is mommy still sick!?" He whined. _He just called her mommy..._ "Shippo where are the others!?"

"They left me here to tell you that they heard that there's a share rumor somewhere in the East."

"And Kaeda?" Inuyasha asked. "She went to another village because they needed some herbal remedies."

Inuyasha plopped down and looked at Kagome. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Oh Kagome... I'm so sorry..."

Shippo decided to go play in the rain and play with his village friends so it was only Kagome and Inuyasha in the hut.

He fisted his hand so hard they punctured his palms until there was blooding running down his hands.

When he smelt his blood he got an idea. "Oh Kagome this is the only way I know you will survive. Please don't hate me for this..."

He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it, then he lightly grazed Kagomes palm until there was a little opening but not blood.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and pressed their hands together. He let his blood flow into her wrist until he started feeling dizzy.

He then removed his hand and gripped Kagome's. He gently licked her blood away from her cut and bandaged it up. He looked at her one more time before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. _By the morning she will be OK..._

As soon as the first ray of light hit Inuyasha's eyes he woke up with a start. He looked down at a soundly sleeping... um... Girl until he registered who he just saw.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I saw a female demoness laying down in the spot Kagome once lied in. And might i add, a quite beautiful one at that. More beautiful than Kagome, because... that is my Kagome...

She had golden black hair with a silver tint, rose red lips, long lashes that fanned over her cheeks, adorable black Neko ears (Kitty) with pink at the tip, and a killer body that any woman would kill for.

A couple minutes later i saw her eyes open. I dashed to right beside her and looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald with a light crystal blue rim.

 **Kagome' POV**

When my eyes cleared i saw golden orbs staring right at me. When it clicked to me who it was I immediately shrieked and backed into a wall.

 **3rd POV**

Inuyasha was hurt that his mate-to-be was afraid of him. He took a step forward and saw Kagome cringe back. That's when he noticed her black silky tail.

Kagome saw where he was looking and looked downwards too. When she saw she gasped, and then inspected her fingers.

They had sharp claws on them similar to Inuyasha's and had a dash of red at the tips. She bolted her hands to her head and felt 2 furry appendages.

She looked at Inuyasha in horror and wonder. Horror because she remembered what he did to her, and wonder because she thinks he knows how she came like this.

 **OK Ik that this is like RLLY short but i have 2 go, and i have not updated in like 4EVER! But anywho guess wut? Im Kagome 4 Halloween! I bought the costume (It's the Miko Robes she wears in the end) And my friend is my is Kagome in her school uniform!**


	7. Made for- really (not a ch!)

**This is a message 2 my latest reviewer _really_ so don't get excited ppl! But now, u said- **Here's a hint, if you're going to make a character sympathetic, make them sympathetic. Being a bitch and abusing someone does not a sympathetic character make and yet that seems to be your ultimate goal with Kagome. Let me tell you something , it failed miserably. It's also really hypocritical to offer no sympathy to Inuyasha who has his face planted into the damn dirt everyday, but to rain concern on Kagome when she is rightfully punished for being a giant pmsing bitch.

Allow me to offer you some writing advice, make Kagome feel the weight of what she's done. Her bitchy attitude has no excuse and her just punishment is not excessive. Also, I wouldn't call someone who abuses their friend the way she does in this story nice , more like toxic and psychotic. If that's what you call nice , well, I worry for you.

 **I read that message through a few times and I didn't rlly understand it. 2 me, I seem a bit offended. Do I have mental problems? _No_**

 **Does the way i feel in writing and make my characters unfit 4 ur liking? _Then don't read it smart one_**

 **There was also no need 4 the cuss words in there. I can understand wut u mean without them.**

 **Do u mean that I make Kagome 2 bitchy? Or she doesn't need sympathy? If so, THATS HOW I WRITE GET THAT STRAIGHT**

 **SHOUJOU AND REVERSE HAREM FAN HERE! ALSO MOST SHOUNENS! Im a teenage girl who luvs writing romantic stories.**

 **If u feel like you don't like it, u don't need 2 read it.**

 **Simple.**

 **Don't read it.**

 _ **and im not being mean, just getting my point across! Thx and srry!**_

 **I suggest u rread my other story called- A Silver Dog's Secret**


End file.
